


Of Storms And Baths

by The_Morningstar



Series: EXO Mythical Creature AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Oh Sehun, Child Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Child Kim Jongin | Kai, Child Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Fairy Byun Baekhyun, Family, Fluff, Giant Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morningstar/pseuds/The_Morningstar
Summary: Part one of my EXO family AU with them as mythical creatures!Baekhyun thought his little family was complete until a final piece appears in an unexpected way.





	Of Storms And Baths

It was storming when Jongin came into Baekhyun’s life. Chanyeol, his husband, was out working overtime, which left Baekhyun alone with three kids. Yixing and Zitao were both yawning and tired by the time Baekhyun got a text from Chanyeol telling him he was on his way and to prepare a warm bath and bed. Baekhyun was confused, but complied after sending his oldest two to bed.   
“I wanna wait for daddy!” 3 year old Zitao shrieked, his delicately pointed ears drooping sadly, and Yixing nodded sleepily behind.   
“Sorry, my little babies,” Baekhyun soothes his two oldest sons, “Look! Yixing is so tired he’s turning!” The boy’s skin was already hardening into tree bark.   
Yixing was a dryad, and slept in the form of a gorgeous dogwood sapling. Zitao was a sun elf, shown by his dark skin and pointed ears, but the child is terrified of the dark and it takes Baekhyun forever to get him to bed.  
After much whining from Zitao and an almost wrestling match, Baekhyun finally got the two boys to sleep and resigned to setting about his tasks with his youngest strapped to his chest in a baby carrier.   
Baekhyun finished making the pullout couch into an acceptable bed when his baby Sehun starting making a small fuss. He gently removed his youngest son and bounced him playfully on his knee.   
“What a cutie!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he blew a raspberry on Sehun’s adorable tummy. His son’s tiny furred legs kicked with delight as he giggled cutely. Sehun was an albino satyr, so that meant that his skin was very pale and fragile, his hair and fur both platinum. The child’s large, sparkling eyes were pale gray and would undoubtedly require glasses at some point.   
He returned Sehun to his carrier and went to the master bathroom to draw a hot bath like Chanyeol requested. The tub was large, it had to be since his husband was a giant, and took forever to fill halfway with slightly hot water.  
The bed and bath set up, Baekhyun relaxed in the recliner rocking Sehun gently in his arms until his husband arrived home.   
“Welcome home, babe.” Baekhyun called when he heard the front door open. Chanyeol’s towering form came into the living room with a guilty face and holding a large blanket.   
It took Baekhyun a full minute to realize what his husband was holding, and when he did his eyes widened dramatically.  
“Shit!” He screeched, startling Sehun into crying. Chanyeol cowered a little, hugging the small form, which also started sniffling at Baekhyun’s screech, closer to him.   
“He was freezing.” The giant pleaded, “He needs a nice home. Please, Baekie.” The fairy’s gaze softened along with Sehun’s cries as the form in Chanyeol’s hold shifted a little.   
The blankets fall just enough to reveal the child’s face. Baekhyun is stunned by smooth, dark skin and the undeniable baby fat cheeks of a toddler.   
“The bath is ready.” Baekhyun sighed standing up, holding Sehun close, “I’ll meet you there once I get Hunnie to bed.”  
“Please.” Chanyeol pleaded one last time before retreating to the master bath with the now squirming centaur baby.   
The nursery is simply decorated. Pastel yellow walls encompass a plain white crib and various other baby supplies, along with a conglomerate of prescription lotions for the albino baby’s delicate skin.   
“Time to go to bed, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun cooed at the yawning infant. The baby was out and warmly tucked in within a few minutes, which left Baekhyun to deal with the situation at hand.  
“I found him about a mile up the road.” Chanyeol rushes to explain himself when the small fairy entered the master bath. The toddler was already in the warm bath water yawning widely. The expression was so innocently cute that Baekhyun felt his control crumbling rapidly.   
“So he was abandoned?” Baekhyun gasped, “In this weather?” He was appalled. It was raining heavily and had been doing so all day. The sullen nod from his normally childish husband makes Baekhyun’s stomach drop.  
“Alright, kiddo.” The fairy quips, “Let’s clean you up.” The toddler smiled shyly and arranged himself so Baekhyun and Chanyeol could easily reach his legs.   
“What’s your name, sweetie?” Baekhyun asked with a welcoming smile on his face. He didn’t know how to approach this situation, since all his other kids had been from open adoptions when they were infants. The little boy shuffled nervously for a moment before responding.   
“Jongin…” he whispered in a small voice. The toddler tried to make himself as small as possible, and Baekhyun found the way his disproportionally large horse half awkwardly tried to fold itself absolutely endearing,  
“You’re safe here, Jonginnie.” Chanyeol’s deep voice soothed as Baekhyun rubbed shampoo into the boy’s speckled fur to reveal a shiny brown speckled coat. “We’ll keep you safe.” Baekhyun nodded along with his husband, going so far as to grab Chanyeol’s large hand and rub soothing circles with his thumb across the few knuckles he could reach with his tiny fingers.  
Baekhyun hummed softly. “I’ll call Amber, a friend of ours who’s a social worker, in the morning. I have a bed set up for you for tonight.” He felt Chanyeol relax, and Jongin visibly brightened at the mention of a bed. The poor boy must have been exhausted. His face was pale and his eyes had deep bags under them, similar to Tao’s but not at all natural like the elf’s were.  
The small pixie stood up and retreated to the living room while his giant husband wrapped the small boy in a warm, fluffy towel. From the hallway he could hear the small centaur boy yawning loudly and his husband cooing at the cute boy. 

By 8:00 the next morning, Amber had been called and arrangements had been made for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to foster the boy until either the parents came forward, or they decided to adopt the child.   
By 8:30 the family was gathering at the kitchen table for breakfast. Jongin fidgeted restlessly, and his long tail would often times twitch nervously, a quirk Baekhyun found both odd and endearing.  
“Who is he?!” Zitao screeched upon entering the kitchen, the last one to arrive. The scream shook Baekhyun out of daze and started Jongin into crying. The boy’s scared sobs squeezed Baekhyun’s heart painfully, and by the pained look on Chanyeol’s face, it affected him the same way.   
“This is Jongin.” Chanyeol spoke calmly, “He’ll be staying here a while.” And as if by magic, Zitao’s face split into a huge, toothy smile. It was so similar to Chanyeol’s smile that Baekhyun almost did a double take.   
“Brother! Brother!” The elfling cheered. His enthusiastic chanting grabbed the attention of the rest of the tables occupants.   
Yixing’s dimpled smile, Sehun’s gummy one, and Tao’s screeching laugh alone made Baekhyun and Chanyeol weak with their overwhelming love for their children. What brought the tears of happiness was Jongin’s hopeful eyes and shy smile.   
Although the circumstances were less than ideal, and four was a lot of kids, when Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hands and looked into his eyes he knew they both felt the same way.   
They love the idea of a family with Jongin in it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting my writing online. Please give any feedback and/ or criticism. 
> 
> This will be a multi-part collection all in the same universe.


End file.
